


Work sucks

by ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)



Series: Clint Barton- One/two shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton one shot, F/M, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Love, One Shot, Pizza, Work, literally just loooads of fluff, lucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks
Summary: Clint Barton one shot.Reader comes home from work and her and Clint order pizza.Just some average fluffy fluff.





	Work sucks

As you swing open the heavy front door to your house and trudge back in slamming the door behind you, Clint is already aware of how hard your day has been. You’ve been up to your eyes in work with a recent murder trial and this was the first time in days you were able to come home at dinner time and spend time with Clint. You lean against the door as the back of your head hits it. Lucky came running in and began swirling around your feet, happy to see you. You sighed and then bent down to pet the furry friend. 

 

You knelt down and leaned against the door. Lucky began to lick your face and make a fuss over you. His paws were wet so you figured Clint must have taken him a walk. You pet him and kissed his nose. “I’ve missed you pup”. Lucky kept moving around and wagging his tail. Clint had said he had taken to you like no one else and that Lucky loved you more than he did him. You would joke that it was because you secretly fed him pizza on take out night when Clint wasn’t looking. Lucky always knew when you were stressed out and sad somehow. It was strange. You knew he would now spend the rest of the night by your side and try to cheer you up. 

 

You suddenly heard footsteps enter the room and you seen an almost naked Clint enter the living room. His hair was soaking, as was the parts of his body you could see as he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He was rubbing the back of his hair with another towel when he seen you laying down at the door with Lucky looking as though you could cry. “Hey babe you okay? I wasn’t expecting you home until closer to 11?”. He began to walk over to you still slightly drying his hair. You looked up at him and giggled a bit “I was sent home because my boss decided I needed an early night”. You rolled your eyes and laid your head against the door “Christ I almost fell asleep at a meeting this afternoon and he seen me. Sent me home” you looked back at Clint who was walking to the bedroom to put some clothes on. “How’s it going? You know, the trial?” you heard him say muffled over the sound of him putting on a jumper. You sighed and looked down at Lucky. “It’s ok, we think we might get him off but prosecution still have another witness to stand before I can decide whether it’s in our favour”. You heard Clint make an agreeing muffled ‘uh-huh’ as he pulled up his dark grey sweatpants and fixed his navy hoodie as he exited the room, hair still soaking. It was then you noticed the small band aid over the bridge of his nose and the slight bruising under his left eye. 

 

You screwed your face up and got up and went over to him. He looked at you still pulling down his hoodie. You placed your hands on his face and petted your lip. You stroked his nose with one of your hands “what are those bad guys doing to my poor baby”. Clint flinched slightly as you lightly touched his nose ‘ahh’ you heard him say. You moved your hand away quickly and looked at him with big sad eyes. Clint’s mouth curled as the side but his eyes were droopy and sad. “Me and Nat had a quick mission today. But, we underestimated the hydra agents thinking they had only just started their training. Turns out they had a lot more experience than what we thought...”. Clint put his arms loosely around your waist. 

 

“I’m fine baby, I’m just glad to get you home early for once” he smiled and went to kiss you but lightly banged his nose against yours and pulled away “ow” he said slightly laughing. You half laughed half, half tutted in sympathy at him. “Clint... where did I get you boy?” you tilted your head looking at him and giggled slightly. He laughed and then kissed you lightly, exaggerating the way he avoided bumping noses again. You chuckled at him.  
You relaxed into his body and cuddled into him thinking about how tired, hungry and exhausted you were. He cuddled you and rubbed his thumb up and down the side of your back. “You had dinner yet?” you said not breaking away from him. “Not yet, was thinking about just ordering some pizza?” he said looking at you. You smiled lightly and nodded “sounds perfect”. 

 

Clint was on the phone ordering dinner as you went to put on pyjamas. The house was freezing so you opted for some tartan pyjama bottoms and one of Clint’s dark grey hoodies you loved to wear. You pulled your hair up in a messy bun and took the majority of your make up off. When you returned down the stairs Clint was on the massive brown luxurious couch, that you had missed dearly, choosing a film to watch. “Your choice of film sugar” he said smiling at you and holding his arm out, offering a cuddle. You smiled and rushed over to him, throwing yourself into his embrace. “Well, seeing since it’s the 17th of December, how’s about we watch the Muppets Christmas carol?” you said with a massive grin and sparkling eyes. “What?” Clint said smirking and with confused eyebrows.”We watched that last week! If we are watching a Christmas film then at least let it be Bad Santa this time?” he said chuckling and already searching for it on TV. You rolled your eyes and nudged him slightly “fiiiiine”. He looked down at you and kissed your head.  
Just as the movie was about to start the door bell rang. Lucky instantly began to bark and Clint got off the couch to get some money. You sighed and got up reaching for Lucky’s collar so he couldn’t run out the door when Clint opened it. Clint quickly went to the door and traded with the pizza guy. As soon as the door was shut you let Lucky go and he bolted over to Clint and jumped around him, smelling the pizza. Clint told Lucky to go lie down a few times before the pup eventually sat down at the side of the couch. You and Clint had already gotten some fizzy juice and cups out so Clint went and sat down on the couch.

 

As the film played you and Clint ate the entire pizza, often messing around and feeding each other, giggling. It was night’s like this you appreciated the most and could spend quality time with Clint. Once the pizza was finished you sat the box on the glass table and watched the fire burn in the corner. You cosied up to Clint who was laughing at the film. He put his arm around you and cuddled you, kissing your shoulder. You yawned and pulled his jumper over your hands still feeling cold, and tired. Clint watched as your eyes started to close and resented how your job required you to work late almost every night. He tightened his grip around you and you could feel his breathing on your neck. He didn’t want to disturb your or the moment you were both having so allowed the rest of the film to play as you fell asleep. 

 

After the film was finished, Clint slowly got up off of the couch trying not to wake you Lucky had fallen asleep at the bottom of your feet so it made it harder for Clint to get up. He started to clear up the living room, putting the box in the bin and the glasses into the sink. He quietly turned off the fire then admired you for a moment sleeping on the couch. He smiled softly and walked over to you. Clint picked you up ever so softly and carried you up to the bed room. You curled yourself into him more as you heard Lucky’s paw prints on the marble floor, still asleep. 

 

As you got to the bedroom the door creaked which stirred you awake slightly. Clint looked down at you and smiled “and you say I can’t make it the whole way through a film”. You smiled tiredly and yawned. Clint sat you on the bed and you stretched realising how warm you were. As Clint went to the toilet you got change into shorts and a TMNT tank top and got curled up in bed. You saw Clint walk out of the en suite in only his sweat pants and messy hair. You smiled at him. 

 

As Clint turned out the big light and got into bed you immediately scooted over to his side. He laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Babe?” you whispered tiredly.  
“uh-huh?” Clint replied half asleep.  
“I love you”.  
“I love you too” Clint replied kissing your shoulder.  
You smiled and instantly fell asleep in the archers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought this was hella cute and I love Clint Barton so much man.


End file.
